This invention relates to housings for use in weaning piglets.
It is known to effect early weaning of piglets in heated roofed pens. For example, a gas-fired thermostatically controlled recirculation-type warm-air unit may be installed in each pen. There is then the need of a fan in each pen to distribute evenly the warm air. Alternatively, a large centrally-located gas or oil-fired warm-air unit can be used to supply warm air to all pens. Such a system is expensive to install because it requires trunking to distribute the air and an elaborate control system to regulate the flow.